Talk:Medici "St. Phygia Regiment"
Alright, no offense. But this page needs a lot of work. Firstly it is difficult to read, not formatted very well, and doesn't do much to explain your regiments history and culture, other than they were founded and died fighting nids. Why they were founded, what kind of combat tactics they use, something I noticed in your Youngbloods as well. Secondly your officers, they don't wear armor? That seems foolish for an Infantry regiment, officers usually get better armor, light carapace sometimes. Moving on to their Equipment, I strongly suggest you put more detail into their equipment, why they have it, what pattern it is, since there are a Million types of lasguns and each one is different, and "All other Equipment" is far to broad, what does that include, besides the basics like a copy of the Uplifting Primer and their Meal Kit, do they carry demolitions gear, extra ammo, medical supplies. Their structure, again put more detail into it. Better tell how their squads are formed and function, instead of just saying 6-7 Assualt with Lascannons, do they use Man Portable Lascannons and act in a more Mobile fashion, or do they Roll out the Heavier Version on a Gun Carrage and fight more statically. The Notable Members of this Unit as well are needing of work, The Colonel for example, not being a noble, but becoming a Captain immediatly, and replacing the Colonel who just Retired, Firstly one doesn't simply retire from the Guard, Either you Die, or are too badly injured to continue service. This goes for Regiments as well, if a Regiment is too broken to continue, they either merge with another or are given leave to return home or given another world to Settle. Secondly you didn't really give us much info on him, what I got about him is that he is a Drunk womanizer who uses his Money to get ahead, rather than his own skill. Finally, Dianora. I don't get her story at all. She is a Whore if I am correct, Sold into service of a Noble to pay a family dept, but the colonel who visits her often decided to buy her from the Noble to replace a fallen trainee, that is very suspicious, either the colonel had other plans for her, or it is just not though out well. Why not simply get a new recruit without paying a fortune to a noble. Blackdamp (talk) 17:05, October 10, 2014 (UTC) will do some further work then.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:28, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright, Let me know if you need Help, I am alwasy Willing to help out. Blackdamp (talk) 18:42, October 10, 2014 (UTC) did have a few more thoughts- Medici already has a Battlefleet(they do most of the fighting) as such the Guard regiments act more like PDF, kinda sloppy and complacent as they were never called offworld until the Nids showed up(allowing people to retire or quit as long as they found someone to fill their spot etc) actual combat changed things for them... The Medici IG as a whole need some overhauling. Starting there. as to Dianora- I liked the idea of a woman in a terrible situation getting out and doing something better with her life. didn't think much beyond that In that case, why not have her Murder the Noble and escape by hiding in the Guard, either with an Assumed Identity or by pretending to be the Recruit she was going to replace, it is much better than being Bought by the Colonel. Also I understand, but If they are True IG they wouldn't be sitting around doing nothing, even the Scintillan Fusiliers, the Sons and Daughters of the Calixian Elite have to go to War all the time, Albiet with very comfortable Bilets and with servents. If your soldiers just hung around their Planet they would only be PDF. Blackdamp (talk) 19:13, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I was toying with the idea of her killing somebody when she got fed up with her life. The Colonel agrees not to press charges if she takes the place of the man(just some guy) she killed. Maybe he was a trouble maker likely to get court martialed anyway... seems like the type of guy who'd get knifed by a joygirl... Being sloppy and reckless could still work- they tend to get easy assignments like guarding trade outposts and insignificant Imperial worlds in nearby systems and such, trading out every few months.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:21, October 11, 2014 (UTC) That sounds better, but still spending a fortune to buy a joygirl from a Nobleman just to replace some trainee she knifes is a little excessive. And, I do understand they would be sent on insignificant missions, be it from being lazy and able to use their connections. Or that the Departmento Munitiorum doesn't trust them with real Missions, and their connections are the only thing keeping them from being used as cannon fodder. Still, keep working on it, and I can help with details. Blackdamp (talk) 08:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC) By the way a "Court Martial" in the Imperial Guard is called summary execution. There is no such thing as due process in the Imperium, and especially not in the Guard. Just a little trivia. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 14:19, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Did the work, should be fixed now. anything else you can think of that needs fixing- go ahead (you have my permission) --BrowncoatMando (talk) 16:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Ummm supah court-marshals do exist in the guard, but only for out of regiment cases, and your Commissar is your lawyer and he might just shoot you to save time.Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:53, October 11, 2014 (UTC)